


this is what you live for

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Backstory, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Injury Recovery, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, “You don’t need rehab. You need revenge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what you live for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> [Specific link to the prompt in question.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/668659.html?thread=88950003#t88950003)  
> The mention of some character backstories comes from [this DA journal](http://rawrests2013.deviantart.com/journal/Taylor-Swift-s-Bad-Blood-Other-Assassins-533998235) which I love so much I've adopted all the ideas as my headcanons.

One at a time, Catastrophe curled her fingers into loose fists before letting the hands relax again. The Trinity told her that as she regained the use of her arms more, everything would be less stiff and lose the pale color that new skin tended to have. But right now it was rather feeling like a patchwork doll from old fairy tales it didn't make sense to believe in anymore.

"Well, well, look who's brand-new," she heard Dilemma's voice from over her shoulder, and she didn't even need to look over to know the other woman was grinning like the cat who'd finally caught the canary.

"It doesn't feel like my body at all," Catastrophe's voice was far away to her own ears. "Out of every mission I've ever been on, it's like I died when I hit that window and somebody else came back to the Agency."

Dilemma propped a foot on the bench- it didn't really matter how hard she did it, all the furniture in this place was specially reinforced for the agents with superhuman strength- and cracked the lid of one of her vitamin drinks to toss back. "Damn, the old Cat sure didn't do any pity-party trips. You think you're the only one here that's been screwed over?"

Most everybody knew everybody else's story, from Cut-Throat's brother crossing the ultimate line to the full-mooned night when Luna's family was brutally ripped away from her, but- "Not 'screwed over' by people who swore they were only here to help others," Catastrophe remarked, her voice still soft.

Dilemma wiped the back of her mouth. "Only one thing you gotta do when it's _that_ kind of screw-over. You don't need rehab, honey, you need revenge."

Catastrophe could have protested, but deep down she knew it couldn't make sense to call Arsyn a friend or confidante anymore. Of all the surprises in store when she signed up to live this life, this was the least expected and the most painful.

A spinning red light flashed in the corner of the room, and "Catastrophe to the Glass Room, Catastrophe to the Glass Room," in Welvin's voice came over the speakers.

Here went nothing.


End file.
